1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices can be broadly classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
A non-volatile memory device is a form of memory that retains stored data even when its power supply is cut off. Accordingly, the non-volatile memory device is typically used for the task of long-term persistent storage. Examples of the non-volatile memory device include a read-only memory (ROM), a mask ROM (MROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memories can be broadly classified into NOR-type flash memories and NAND-type flash memories.
The NOR-type flash memories is basically a random access memory, which allows data to be read or written in almost the same amount of time data no matter where the data are stored in the memory. The NAND-type flash memories are widely used as a storage medium of portable electronic devices such as digital cameras, smart phones, and laptop computers.